The present invention relates to improved tool constructions which can be used for cutting a frozen nut from its associated bolt and optionally for unscrewing the nut if it has been sufficiently loosened during the cutting action.
By way of background, frozen nut cutters are known. Tools of these types are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,231,972, 4,083,111 and 4,188,722. However, tools of this type cannot be used for unscrewing a nut in the event it has been loosened during the process of cutting. In addition, the prior tools were all mounted on an elongated body which occupied considerable space and which could not be used in conjunction with a socket wrench to remove a frozen nut which had been loosened by a cutting action.